


Day 10: Hooligan

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [10]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack déteste le lycée où il est scolarisé. Au lieu d'aller en cours, il s'amuse à vandaliser les toilettes du 3e étage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10: Hooligan

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire avec ce thème. A la base, j'ai immédiatement pensé au fait que la tribu d'Hiccup dans HTTYD sont les "Hooligan" d'après un site officiel de la série mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire avec ça, sérieux? Puis j'ai cherché les traductions exactes possible, et celle de "vandalisme" m'a enfin fait avoir cette idée.

Jack détestait son lycée. Il n'était personne parmi ses camarades et la marée d'élèves rentrant et sortant de ces murs, de ces salles de cours et des halls. Il était toujours invisible, sauf quand il y avait une blague à ses dépends. Il aurait voulu aller dans le lycée publique de son quartier, comme tous ses amis, mais sa mère voulait qu'il obtienne son diplôme dans un lycée privé, pour pouvoir dire fièrement qu'il avait eu les meilleurs professeurs, au moins durant la fin de sa scolarité. Entre ses profs qui semblaient ne pas le calculer et ses camarades l'excluant, il avait fini par ne même plus essayé de s'intégrer.

Alors, il se retrouvait maintenant dans les toilettes du 3e étage, là où personne ne va jamais parce que c'est trop loin et trop haut pour retenir sa vessie. Il était dans la cabine tout au fond, et il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire en cette heure de creux entre deux cours barbant que dessiner sur les murs. Plus précisément, la paroi jaune dégoûtante de la cabine. Là où beaucoup aiment dessiner des bites ou écrire des messages cochons, lui prenait le temps de faire des motifs complexes mais beaux, du moins selon lui. Il maitrisait les motifs de givre ou de lierre et était en train de recouvrir le haut de la cabine avec.

Il entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir mais n'y fit pas attention. Il arrivait que parfois, un élève soit assez courageux pour venir uriner ici. Ou faire _l'autre chose_. Ces toilettes étant peu utilisées, ils étaient donc plus propres et plus discrets. Cependant, quand on ouvrit la porte de sa cabine, il fut un peu étonné. Par habitude, il ne leva pas les yeux de son travail.

_Jackson Overland.

Il s'arrêta net en reconnaissant la voix de son professeur principal et tourna lentement sa tête vers lui. Mr Black le fixait avec son air des mauvais jours, et Jack lui sourit.

_Mr Black ! On ne s'est plus vu depuis... 4h je crois ? Je vous manque tant que ça ?

_Au lieu de dire des âneries plus grosses que toi, prend ton sac. _Tout de suite_.

Jack referma son marqueur noir et obéit. Il fut alors agrippé par le bras et se fit presque trainer jusqu'à un couloir qu'il connaissait bien. Son professeur l'emmenait dans le bureau du directeur.

Une seule pensée traversa l'esprit du jeune homme : _Jackpot !_

* * *

 

 Jack se massa le crâne après s'être fait frapper avec un livre de science bien trop gros pour un élève de seconde.

_Te faire virer du lycée, non mais tu crois que c'était malin ?! Ta mère va te tuer !

_M'en fous ! Le lycée de quartier devra m'accepter de toute façon.

Un second coup, cette fois de la main de son interlocuteur, fit taire le garçon aux cheveux bruns.

_Je peux pas croire que tu aies volontairement fait des graffitis dans les toilettes pour qu'on te renvoie pour dégradation de biens ! Et t'avais besoin de répondre à ton directeur ?!

_Tu vas pas m'en vouloir toute la vie quand même ?

L'auburn devant lui détourna la tête en soupirant. Jack tendit sa main mais ne la posa pas sur son épaule comme il aurait voulu. Il savait quand il devait garder ses distances, même si ça le blessait de devoir le faire.

_Hic, pardon... mais je pouvais plus... j'en pouvais plus de ce lycée...

L'auburn soupira encore une fois puis se tourna et entrelaça leurs doigts.

_Oui, je sais. Mais c'était stupide. Si tu avais...

_Ma mère ne voulait pas me transférer ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je ne lui aie pas dis que je ne me sentais pas à l'aise là-bas ?

Jack baissa la tête.

_Elle m'a dit de faire des efforts, de m'intégrer. Que si j'y mettais du mien, quelqu'un finirait par devenir mon ami et les prochaines années seraient plus faciles... mais personne ne voulait de moi là-bas...

_Jack...

_Je te jure que j'ai essayé... je me suis même remis à colorer mes cheveux pour passer plus normal alors que ça me coûte de devoir les teindre toutes les semaines... après presque 3 ans à accepter mon gêne défectueux et mes cheveux blancs, c'est un comble, non ? J'ai fait des efforts, je te le promets...

_Je sais, Jack.

Hiccup le prit dans ses bras et caressa son dos. Il embrassa sa tempe en sentant ses muscles tressaillir. Il s'allongea en arrière, amenant son petit ami avec lui. Le premier sanglot arriva finalement. Il laissa Jack pleurer sur son épaule et son torse, le tenant fermement dans ses bras.

Madame Overland ne serait pas contente, loin de là, et Jack serait probablement privé de tout ce qu'il serait possible de le priver, mais Hiccup comprenait qu'un jour, à force de se faire traiter comme rien, il aurait fini par croire qu'il ne valait rien, et il aurait peut-être fait quelque chose d'irréparable.

_Je serai là pour le dire à ta mère. On va lui expliquer ensemble. Je ne te lâche pas, Jack.

Il sentit les bras de son petit ami s'enrouler autour de sa taille, le brun relevant son visage, ses yeux rougis et un sourire triste.

_Si je t'avais pas, je sais pas ce que je ferais...


End file.
